


Tóxico

by RainieAgnoirov



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive boyfriend, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dom!Peter, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Peter Parker, Jealous Reader, Roughness, Smut, codependencia, needs help, needs jesus, peter es más tóxico que chérnobil, possesive peter parker, relationship, sub!Reader, toxic relaionship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieAgnoirov/pseuds/RainieAgnoirov
Summary: Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, la diferencia es que unos saben esconderlo mejor que otros.En dónde te enamoras perdidamente de un chico que es mucho más de lo que aparenta ser llevándote a cada uno de tus límites.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fuí al gimnasio, me duelen los brazos, son casi las 2 am y por alguna razón encontré el oneshot de Peter posesivo (y bastante enfermo) que les había prometido y pensé que publicarlo sería una buena idea uwu  
> Ya saben que los kudos y los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos ewer  
> -fin del comunicado_

Peter Parker no era una mala persona, al contrario. Era más o menos el chico bueno con el que nadie tendía problemas, ligeramente nervioso pero amigable en una base general. Siempre con las mejores notas y con una amable sonrisa,  dispuesto a darlo todo por su inseparable par de amigos; él era eso y más.

Sin embargo todo el mundo tenía su puñado de esqueletos en el armario y por supuesto que él no era la excepción. Solamente que Peter era un poco más inteligente que el resto del mundo con respecto a ese tema. Él jamás escondía sus esqueletos, al contrario, los dejaba a simple vista y en ocasiones bailaba con ellos. Una sonrisa aquí, un mérito allá y la gente no alcanzaba a ver lo que estaba frente a sus narices.

Tal como te pasó a ti.

Te dejaste deslumbrar por esa sonrisa nerviosa y graciosos ademanes en tu primer día en Midtown. Lentamente te dejaste envolver en una telaraña cuidadosamente plantada a tu alrededor en donde cada paso que dabas estaba planeado para que Peter Parker luciera como la solución a todos tus problemas. Literalmente.

Si la clase de química era demasiado agresiva él estaba ahí para decirte que oxidaba y qué se reducía, si en física estudiaban situaciones de nivel universitario y no encontrabas más solución que llorar internamente, Peter estaba junto a ti con una sonrisa dispuesto a explicar cada palabra salida de la boca del profesor tantas veces como fuera necesario hasta hacerte comprender. Siempre con esa soltura y sencillez que era tan escaza en la gente con su mismo nivel intelectual, tan confiado, seguro de sí mismo; todo lo contrario a su comportamiento natural.

En ese momento, cuando sintió tu mirada correr por su rostro Peter supo que había ganado. Estabas oficialmente intrigada por él y todo su repentino despliegue de personalidad, algo que siempre era bien recibido en el comienzo de una relación; el muchacho podía reconocer cuando dos personas se atraían como imanes.

Sus elevados sentidos le hacían que le resultases aún más apetitosa, con tu corazón martilleando en tu pecho cada vez que estabas cerca, con tu intoxicante fragancia natural, con la manera en la que le parecías hablar con un tono específicamente diseñado para él; Peter llenó sus pulmones con una bocanada de aire fresco siendo tú lo único que él podría percibir.

A partir de entonces decidió tomar el control. Mantenerte cerca de él y su grupo de amigos, invitarte a inocentes tardes de estudio en su apartamento que terminaban en ustedes charlando de todo y nada, darte su chaqueta cuando él mismo se aseguraba de robarla en el subterráneo y devolverla a tu casillero antes de que te dieras cuenta; pero lo que más adoraba era cuando tu cartera se _perdía_ un periodo antes del almuerzo y él _por casualidad_ traía una ración de tu comida preferida que no dudaba en ofrecerte y asegurarte que terminaras.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y la mirada de un halcón contemplaba como disfrutabas tu comida. ―Sabes, no me molestaría comer esto por el resto de mi vida.

El comentario tuvo la ligereza de una pluma y sacó algunas risas en Ned y MJ, pero no en Peter. Oh no, él sabía perfectamente el lenguaje secreto que hablaban entre ustedes dos; sabía que con tus palabras estabas aceptando algo más. Lo cual era absolutamente perfecto porque Peter estaba seguro de querer ser algo más que amigos desde hace tiempo atrás.

―¿Aún tienes el Lovecraft que te recomendé? ―MJ obtiene por respuesta un asentimiento, tu boca está repleta con el último bocado de pasta y el semi arácnido usa cada ápice de autocontrol para no lamer los residuos de salsa en las comisuras de tu boca. ―Tenemos que devolverlo antes del séptimo periodo, la señora Foster odia las devoluciones tardías.

Te muerdes el labio y le miras. ―Peter, ¿está bien si llego un poco tarde a química?

El muchacho exhibe una sonrisa ladeada y desconocida en su rostro. ―Claro cariño.

Para Peter eran como animales, la hembra cedía ante la dominancia del macho y no pudo evitar pensar en otras maneras más _estimulantes_ de que cedieras ante él. Pero en la realidad la pregunta había sido por cortesía, hoy tendrían un trabajo práctico y no querías dañar el trabajo de Peter.

Sin embargo cuando MJ ocupa su lugar al final de la clase y no te encuentra por ningúna parte, sus sentidos se agudizan con el amargo sabor de la preocupación y el enojo de no haber sido suficiente para protegerte. Entonces sin importarle mucho abandona la clase y recorre pasillos, evade profesores e interrumpe en clases buscando tu rostro; todo para encontrarte detrás de las gradas del campo de futbol; un lugar exclusivamente reservado para zorras adolescentes y marginados sociales.

Y tú no eras ninguno de ellos.

―…demasiado lindo.

Escucha tu voz a la lejanía y no teme en acercarse. ―¿Entonces quieres ser más que amigos?

Nada lo preparó para la furia que despertó en él esas palabras. Era claramente la voz de un chico, uno que probablemente estaba a escasos pasos de ti, con las manos en tu cintura; respirando el mismo aliento que exhalabas. Sentía como el pecho le subía y bajaba como consecuencia de una respiración colérica, sus puños se habían tornado blancos y tenía el rostro tan rojo como el de un demonio. La escena que se encontró frente a él no fue mucho mejor.

Un imbécil de su clase de idiomas estaba junto a ti, con tu cabeza descansando en su hombro y la mano en tu rodilla. De pronto la única idea viable era matarlo, hacer que sufriera por el atrevimiento; te estaba forzando a soportarle y Peter se había dado cuenta.

―P-peter…

La temblorosa manera en la que pronunciaste su nombre era evidencia suficiente. ―¡Aléjate de ella! ―sin pensarlo mucho empujó al tipo con gran parte de su fuerza sobrehumana lo cual le hizo terminar a severos metros de distancia, jamás le habías visto de esa forma. Con la mirada perdida y la mandíbula firmemente apretada dispuesto a ir tras tu único confidente, sin pensarlo mucho le tomas la mano. ―¿Qué pasa cariño?

Ahí estaba el sobrenombre de nuevo, no es que no te gustara pero en sus labios se veía tan fuera de lugar. De todas maneras hiciste lo que pudiste para mantener su atención en ti y darle tiempo a que Jacob huyera a la escuela. ―¿Por qué hiciste eso? Cómo-

―No pude soportarlo pequeña, lo que él dijo me hizo hervir la sangre con la idea de verte con alguien más.

―¿Qué? Pero si Jacob y yo hablábamos de tí―en el instante en que dices esas palabras te arrepientes de haberlas dejado salir. El sentimiento de no ser correspondida acechando tu mente y dificultando tu respiración; Peter era un buen amigo y no estabas dispuesta a perderlo por sentimientos no correspondidos. ―Aunque no tienes que decir nada, está bien si no sientes-

La retahíla de justificaciones es interrumpida por un par de labios. _Su_ par de labios en los tuyos. Como si la sorpresa del momento no fuera lo suficiente para quitarte el aliento, el beso es definitivamente más de lo que puedes soportar. Agresivo, apasionado y maravillosamente húmedo no es la manera en que habías imaginado tu primer beso con Peter Parker.

Cuando se separaron el muchacho sonrió sin aliento y su rostro se suavizó con ternura, mantuvo sus frentes unidas mientras recuperaban la respiración y te dio un par de besos intermitentes en el proceso. ―¿Esto significa qué _serás mía?_

Sin tomarte muy en serio la pregunta y sintiéndote un poco mareada asientes mientras le rodeas la cintura con los brazos y descansas tu mentón en su pecho. ―Mientras tú me quieras.

―Por el resto de mi vida, cariño.

El pequeño despliegue de ternura que sus labios tienen sobre tu frente no te prepara para las consecuencias que tendrán las palabras en un futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un par de ideas, sueños, consejos y listas interesantes.   
> Una tarde empezando con química y siguiendo con física.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es medianoche, mañana tengo examen, no he estudiado y dudo sobre mi elección de carrera; gracias a los kudos y el comentario de @sol me motivé a escribir algo uwu perdón si esperaban más pero para lo que sigue me quiero tomar mi tiempo 7w7~
> 
> [Ya saben que me alimento de comentarios y kudos]

―Entonces ¿la masa molar del ácido clorhídrico?

Con un delicado ademán subiste las gafas que se corrieron por el puente de tu naríz y tus ojos recorrieron el papel frente a ti hasta encontrar lo que buscaban, mordiste tu labio y dejaste salir el resultado con la sombra más tenue de duda. ―Treinta y seis punto cuatrocientos sesenta gramos sobre mol.

Le dedicaste una mirada esperando una confirmación y en el corto espacio de su escritorio Peter se inclinó para besarte. Sus labios encontraron los tuyos con gentileza en un cálido toque, cuando recobraron la distancia entre sus rostros el muchacho te sonrió mientras acariciaba una de tus mejillas.

―Perfecto.

Al principio le atribuíste la palabra al resultado y una súbita oleada de satisfacción intelectual te azotó desde tu fuero interno; sin embargo para Peter todo tenía un significado enteramente diferente. Como en todo. Cuando él dijo la palabra no se refería a los números, ni a la química; se refería a ti.

A la manera en que te tenía.

Era la tarde de un sábado, ambos habían acordado pasar la tarde juntos y estudiar para la prueba del lunes en el primer periodo. May había salido a hacer algunos pendientes y habían pasado alrededor de tres horas con veintisiete minutos estudiando entre besos y caricias juguetonas. En ocasiones tú te reías y él sonreía porque momentos como estos eran exactamente como los había soñado. Tú, él, a solas; completamente a su merced.

Inhaló profundamente para no provocarse una erección y escogiste ese momento para estirarte en tu asiento mientras dejabas salir un gemido de cansancio. Fue inevitable el apreciar como tu camiseta se alzaba ligeramente sobre tu ombligo o como tus muslos parecían querer liberarse de los shorts de mezclilla que se adherían a ti como una segunda piel; tragó en seco cuando imaginó en sentir la suave piel bajo la tela.

―¿Nos tomamos un descanso? Tengo sed y creo que May nos compró patatas fritas.

Apenas y tiene fuerzas para asentir, las manos hechas un puño aferrándose a la tela de sus pantalones; en el momento que sales de la habitación él sale corriendo al baño. Se moja la cara con agua helada, se golpea un par de veces y se mira en el espejo. Necesitaba recuperar algo de su autocontrol. Pero es que tú no le hacías las cosas nada fáciles.

Desde la manera en que pronunciabas su nombre, hasta la familiar manera en que te relacionabas con sus seres queridos; todo lo hacías parecer tan fácil de llevar. Y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en su mundo de caos, batallas y devastación. Él necesitaba que tú fueras la persona que curaras sus heridas después de una misión, él quería que tú le tomaras en brazos cuando despertara por el sudor frío de una pesadilla. Por eso necesitaba hacerte suya.

Loca, desesperada e irremediablemente suya.

Ya había tomado tu mano, probado tus labios y pasado tiempo envuelto en tu abrazo; pero como en todo ahora quería más. Los días se le hacían insufribles al verte rodeada de gente que ni en sueños podría merecerte y por las noches el sueño era algo imposible porque la mente se le iba pensando en como se sentiría la piel de tu espalda, de tus piernas, en como te sentirías tú bajo su cuerpo. Temblando, suspirando y rogando por más de él. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se mojó de nuevo el rostro con agua helada, podí sentir la tela de sus jeans tensarse ligeramente una clara señal de que debería volver al trabajo si no quería asustarte con una apresurada reacción en su relación.

Al principio cuando tuvo el primer sueño se sintió sucio y asqueado consigo mismo. Como si te hubiera traicionado al manchar la imagen inmaculada de tu alma con sus deseos e instintos más básicos, pero cuando los sueños se convirtieron en ideas y las ideas en pensamientos que se colaban durante el día decidió que era momento de buscar ayuda, y para esto buscó a un experto en la materia.

_―Mallitas, debes relajarte. Eres un adolescente, tienes sangre caliente en las venas y un montón de hormonas fuera de control. Es normal que quieras intentar algunas cosas, más ahora que tienes una novia. Sólo recuerda, la protección y la reciprocidad son la clave, no querrás tener pequeños bebés araña corriendo por ahí antes de tener un título universitario._

Pero lo cierto es que la idea no le disgustó en absoluto.

Una vez más en el escritorio y hasta el cuello con reacciones químicas y diversas masas atómicas sintió como el pulso se le normalizaba y la mente se le enfriaba. Para él no había cosa más importante que tu bienestar, que estuvieras siempre cómoda, segura y que él mismo pudiera ser suficiente para ti. En su cabeza la única idea y convicción firme eras tú y según tu aceptación Peter aún tenía el resto de una vida para probar que él merecía tu amor y que sería más que capaz de mantenerte a salvo de todo y todos.

Como reflejo se dio cuenta que demorabas más que de costumbre así que decidió ver si necesitabas ayuda. ―¿Todo en orden, linda?

―Claro Pete, sólo estoy preparando un díp de crema y especias.

Su favorito. He ahí otra de las razones por las que necesitaba que fueras suya de inmediato. Siempre encontrabas la manera de hacerle sentir especial con pequeños detalles, si esto era en la relación no pudo evitar el idear una pequeña casa con un gran jardín y tú esperando en la cocina preparando la comida de una amorosa familia con un montón de hijos; seguramente cocinarías uno de sus platillos favoritos. Jugueteó con la idea hasta que volvió a la habitación y se entretuvo hurgando en las cosas de su futura esposa.

Miró tus apuntes y la escritura que él conocía a la perfección, tu libro de texto lleno de notas adhesivas y anotaciones, tu lapicera llena de bolígrafos con las tapas llenas de ligeras mordidas. Eras una persona comúnmente ordenada con una interesante fijación oral, Peter hojeó tu cuaderno esperando encontrar sus iniciales escritas en la última hoja pero encontrando algo más interesante en el proceso.

_Mi relación con Peter_

_Antes vs Después_

Cuando volviste a la habitación y encontraste a Peter leyendo tu libreta supusiste que se trataba algún tema de estudio, sin embargo cuando distinguiste el colorido margen de garabatos y los minuciosos incisos que habías escrito en una tarde de ocio la charola con botanas y té helado casi se cae al suelo. Tenías el mal hábito de comparar tus progresos en listas, ya fuera en la escuela, en tus actividades culturales o simplemente la vida en general; siempre necesitabas saber si había un progreso o si te estabas atascando. Tú relación con tu novio no era la excepción.

Habías detallado cada aspecto de su amistad y su relación dándote cuenta que no habían pasado más allá del ocasional beso de buenos días o de despedida, incluso dudabas que las personas a su alrededor (a excepción de MJ y Ned) supieran que salían. Así que estúpidamente habías escrito una lista de propósitos o metas en su relación.

La más vergonzosa de ellas: llegar a un nivel más físico.

―¿Por qué estás leyendo eso? N-no debiste

Pero claro que debió hacerlo, Peter daba gracias por haberlo hecho.

Si bien le había molestado un poco que plasmaras su relación como la de unos amigos con beneficios al menos tu pequeña lista de metas le había dado a entender que no era él único con ciertas necesidades rogando por ser satisfechas. Que si bien él había tenido pensamientos interesantes sobre el contacto físico, tú también los tenías y estabas dispuesta a ser suya con la misma fiereza con la que él quería poseerte.

―¿En serio? Porque yo creo algo distinto…

Como toda buena adolescente hormonal habías tenido tu buena dosis de literatura erótica, y si bien nunca habías entendido los términos de “cambio de atmósfera” “mirada oscurecida” y “movimientos de depredador” ahora los entendías perfectamente. Porque Peter, el tierno y siempre dulce Peter Parker se movía hacía ti con una confianza y magnetismo que no habías visto nunca, quitó la charola de tus manos y te acorraló entre su propio cuerpo y el escritorio. No podías decir que no tenías idea de lo que estaba pasando porque tu propio cuerpo te traicionaba con zumbidos de anticipación pero no estabas segura de qué hacer y esperabas que el castaño tuviera alguna idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El corazón comienza a confundirse cuando la persona que dice que te ama comienza a hacerte daño.
> 
> advertencias: sexo explícito, rudeza innecesaria, posible violación, a partir de aquí Peter ya no es un bonito rol de canela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoy me enteré que mi crush se besuqueó con mi mejor amiga, me di una joda en el gimnasio y no fui a la universidad porque me da qlo verlos juntos y llorar alv
> 
> como sea me puse a escribir smut y otros de mis fics que tenía olvidados

―Los resultados se entregarán en los próximos dos días, dudas y reclmaciones en la hora cubículo porfavor.

Normalmente y siempre después de una prueba tu ánimo se iba hasta el cielo porque desde que Peter te ayudaba a estudiar y mejorar tus apuntes la química se había vuelto un tema más ligero de comprender; sin embargo podrías apostas que esta prueba sería una de tus notas más bajas. ¿La razón? Que estaban sentados en un escritorio y que el día anterior tu novio había demostrado cuan imaginativo era cuando se trataba de estos muebles.

Decir que fue caliente sería una misconcepción de los hechos, hubo un momento en que cada célula de tu cuerpo se sintió como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Peter y tú se besaban con la desesperación de quién no se ha visto en años y la sensación de sus manos por tu cuerpo fue algo que te quitó el sueño por casi tres noches. El hecho de que May haya llegado antes y que ninguno tuviera la oportunidad de realmente perder toda la ropa y _hacerlo_ era la razón por la cual un increíble monto de frustración, vergüenza y timidez había crecido en ti con nada más ver a tu novio.

Y en base a sus actitudes tampoco eras la única.

Desde el momento en que dejaste su apartamento Peter supo que había cruzado una línea, y que su autocontrol estaba severamente dañado cuando se trataba de ti. Cada vez que te miraba caminar o escuchaba tu voz evocaba los recuerdos de la noche anterior y para no avergonzarte en público o arrebatarte la virginidad en la escuela balbuceaba alguna excusa incomprensible y caminaba en dirección opuesta; si a esto le sumabas el hecho de que era un superhéroe en sus ratos libres Peter tenía mucho que pensar en lo que a su relación respecta. Después de que fueras suya haría todo para que cargaras su semilla dentro de él, lo haría con el tiempo suficiente para que tu noveno mes fuera el del baile de graduación y te ahorraras la molestia de esos estúpidos rituales adolescentes, entonces se mudarían juntos a su piso en la torre Avengers en donde siempre podría verte y mantenerte segura a su lado. Pasarían el verano y en agosto él iniciaría un curso semi-presencial en la Empire State University (el MIT se había descartado desde que tú no podrías viajar embarazada) porque no podía perder de vista a sus dos bebés.

Sonrió ante sus planes, todo sería jodidamente perfecto.

―¿Quieres pasar un rato? Mamá compro una cantidad obscena de Doritos y hace tiempo que no pasamos la tarde en mi casa.

El muchacho pareció pensarlo mientras veía el final de la calle frente a tu edificio, primero asintió y luego se llevó una mano a la nuca. ―Me encantaría pero, uhm…tengo el internado Stark, pero me pasaré en cuanto termine ¿está bien?

Nada más asientes y Peter te toma del rostro y te besa en los labios con una ligereza y rápidez que era mucho menos a lo que estaban acostumbrados, le viste marcharse con los audífonos puestos y en el momento en que estuviste en tu casa sabías qué era lo que seguía: terminar. Era obvio y exactamente lo que sucedía en cualquier libro, película o serie de romance adolescente que hubieras visto antes. Cuando la pareja está a punto de tener sexo y no lo hacen terminan rompiendo; por falta de química o porque uno de los dos se dio cuenta que el otro no era lo que quería.

La idea te aterraba así que en lugar de pretender que podías manejar la situación por ti misma, llamaste a la única amiga que tenías en todo Midtown.

―Entonces…¿por qué dijiste que Peter quería romper contigo?

Treinta minutos en la llamada y podías decir que Michelle se estaba burlando de toda la situación. Te había escuchado pacientemente e interrumpiendo sólo en lo necesario pero digamos que tus argumentos ya no se veían tan sólidos después de discutirlos con la rizada.

―Porque estuvimos a punto de…uhm… _ya sabes…_ uh y luego no lo hicimos.

El bufido de la chica hizo eco al otro lado del teléfono. ―T/n, desde el momento en que te sentaste con nosotros en la cafetería él no ha parado de mirarte y seguirte como si fuera un cachorro. Yo creo que en lugar de pensar ridiculeces deberías de hablar con él, decirle lo que te preocupa; al fin y al cabo ya sabes lo bien que resultó cuando leyó tu pequeña lista.

―No es como si pudiera decirle que tengamos… _eso._

Para contribuir a tu nerviosismo, la morena gritó las palabras que tanto te avergonzaban. ―¡Sexo t/n! ¡Dile a tu novio que quieres tener sexo! Estamos en nuestro último año, no creo que sea tan difícil sabes, es más, hasta creo que le gustará la idea…a menos que quieras reservarlo para la noche de graduación como en todos esos clichés.

―¡Michelle!

―¿Qué? Tú fuiste quién llamó.

Suspiras en silencio―Es verdad, lo siento, intentaré decirle algo y te diré como resultó mañana ¿okey?

―Yup, sólo recuerda. Nadie puede forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras y la protección es importante, no quiero que en lugar de corsage te dé un biberón o una sonaja en el día del baile.

Ambas se ríen por lo absurdo del asunto y terminan la llamada. Las siguientes tres horas se resumen en ti tratando de distraerte con deberes escolares regados a lo largo de tu cama, sabías que el estudiar entre la comodidad de tus sábanas era el camino más corto a quedarte dormida pero necesitabas una buena dosis de autoengaño. Peter pensó en ti, mientras se cambiaba en un callejón, mientras se balanceaba por la ciudad, incluso se distrajo en una pelea porque miró una tienda para bebés y pensó en llevarte ahí más tarde; el pensamiento le costó un par de golpes en el rostro y un roce de bala en su hombro. Sin embargo la determinación que había sentido cuando te imaginó con un bebé en brazos junto a él en una foto familiar no se esfumó tan fácil.

Lo siguiente que supiste fue que eran las dos de la mañana y que Spiderman en persona te observaba desde el pie de tu cama. Recientemente habían reportes de robo en tu vecindario con gente vestida de los vengadores así que lo más sano que decidiste hacer fue gritar. Entonces las cosas pasaron muy rápido.

Spiderman te cubrió la boca con su mano antes de que pudieras si quiera intentar gritar, y después ocultó el rostro en tu cuello quedándose ahí por unos segundos. Estabas temblando y cuando Peter se dio cuenta de esto gracias a KAREN se quitó la máscara de un tirón. El cabello se le fue en todas direcciones y te hizo cosquillas en la mejilla sin embargo no estuviste tranquila hasta que escuchaste su gentil voz en tu oído.

―Tranquila cariño, soy yo.

Su mano ya no te privaba del habla y su rostro ya no estaba oculto en tu cuello. Ambos estaban frente a frente y se miraban sin saber muy bien qué decir, entonces en lugar de hablar sobre su relación o el susto que te había metido dejaste todo a un lado y le tomaste del rostro. Tus ojos llenos de preocupación cuando miraron el pómulo amoratado y el labio partido, apoyaste la mano en su hombro y obtuviste un siseo de dolor. Miraste tus dedos ligeramente impregnados de sangre y comenzaste a entender porqué el traje era rojo.

―Necesito curarte.

Sin más palabras le tomaste de la mano y lo llevaste tu pequeño baño personal. Agradeciste por ser quien guardaba un botiquín de emergencia. Tomaste gasas, algodón y desinfectante. Primero lavaste sus heridas con agua y jabón de manos, entonces pusiste algo de desinfectante y te reíste ligeramente cuando siseaba por el ardor de la medicina en la piel expuesta. En ningún momento le miraste con nada menos que amor y Peter estuvo aún más seguro de que ésta era la vida que quería tener. Contigo para recibirle en casa, curando sus heridas y después caminando hasta la habitación de los niños para verlos dormir; necesitaba que fueras suya.

Viste su rostro perdido en sus pensamientos y comenzaste a idear alguna manera de curar la herida en su hombro, sangraba sin detenerse lo que hablaba de una herida hecha con un objeto punzocortante y según tus clases de primeros auxilios necesitabas ver el corte para determinar si necesitaba una sutura. Ahora entendías porqué todo el mundo te auguraba un futuro en la escuela de medicina y por primera vez la idea no te molestó en lo absoluto.

―Uhm…¿Pete? Necesito ver la herida.

―Oh sí, lo siento cariño.

Pulsó levemente la araña en su pecho y el traje se bajó hasta su cintura, al principio se extrañó porque no hicieras preguntas sobre su naturaleza pero estabas inmersa en la prioridad de curar sus heridas. Te miró hacer esa expresión de concentración con el ceño fruncido y tu labio inferior entre los dientes, el roce de tus manos era gentil contra su piel e intentaste no distraerte por el hecho de que tenías a tu novio medio desnudo en tu baño a la mitad de la noche y que por alguna razón su torso estaba maravillosamente trabajado.

―Tienes suerte que esto no necesite suturas porque dios sabe que soy malísima.

Cuando la herida quedó limpia y ambos se hicieron más conscientes de sí mismos el aire se hizo difícil de respirar. Podías ver como el pecho de tu novio subía y bajaba con dificultad mientras la vista te provocaba esa extraña y familiar sensación que tuviste cuando Peter te acorraló en su escritorio. Te moviste incómoda tratando de disimular tu estado mientras guardabas el botiquín y Peter hizo su primer jugada.

―Amor, creo que la vendoleta en mi labio se despegó.

Sin darle mucho pensamiento te acercas a él y atraes su rostro hacia ti. Inspeccionas la herida con atención y no sabes como demonios pero parece estar mucho mejor que hace unos instantes, el muchacho ve tu desconcierto como una oportunidad y en un movimiento ágil de su brazo te coloca sobre sus piernas. ―E-está mejor.

Eres adorable, desde el brillo en tus ojos, el desconcierto en tus palabras y la cálida manera en que por reflejo tus manos se enredan en su cuello. Él asiente mientras estudia tu expresión, le mirabas los labios y bien podría decir que no con intenciones médicas. ―¿Sabes con qué me sentiría aún mejor?

Apenas terminaste de negar cuando ya te estaba besando. El intercambio fue corto e intenso, como la primera vez que te besó tras las gradas, con la diferencia de que él estaba sin camisa y podías sentir algo formándose en sus pantalones.  Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento, con las narices rozándose e intercambiando el aliento por el del otro. Sus ojos buscaban algún rastro de duda en tu rostro y al no encontrar nada unió sus frentes en un toque tan íntimo que te hizo sonrojar.

―Amor, si continuamos no creo poder detenerme, en verdad estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerme contigo así ¿podemos hacer el amor? Por favor.

De nuevo, ahí estaba el dulce y pequeño Peter Parker quien desde hace unos momentos te tenía dispuesta a hacer todo y aún así preguntaba si podían hacer el amor. Sonreíste sobre sus labios y le acariciaste una mejilla. ―Te amo Peter Parker, eres la única persona con la que podría hacerlo.

Como si tus palabras fueran alguna clase de interruptor, algo se encendió dentro de Peter. Tal vez por primera vez estaba obteniendo esa extraña sensación de dominancia sobre ti, por fín estabas cediendo completamente frente a él y la idea no hizo más que inyectar lava ardiente en sus venas. Así que en menos de un parpadeo te había levantado como quien alza a una pluma, te apoyó en el lavabo y se dedicó a besarte con tanta intención que casi te desmayas. Primero comenzó en un roce tímido, sus dedos se deslizaron por tu cuello bajando por tu espalda y colocándose en un firme agarre en tu cintura, la presión contra tu piel te hizo querer más así que volviste a enredar las piernas en su cadera atrayendo su cuerpo más cerca. Sus ojos te miraron con diversión cuando se separaron para tomar aire y comenzó a repartir besos por tu rostro, en la frente, en las mejillas, en la naríz y en los labios siempre sin perder el romance y el amor que sentías casa vez que hacía algo similar. Sin embargo cuando terminó con tu rostro pasó ligeramente por tu cuello, primero sus labios fueron como caricias imperceptibles pero lentamente se volvieron más largas y venturosas.

Primero besando y después lamiendo la piel en un gesto tan erótico que te arrancaba el aliento por las sensaciones que experimentabas. El muchacho estaba aún más satisfecho consigo mismo cuando mordió ligeramente la piel que conectaba a tu hombro con tu cuello y te arrancó un imprevisible gemido. Sintió tu vergüenza por el hecho y de inmediato se apresuró a calmar tus preocupaciones.

―Me gusta hacerte sentir bien, cariño.

Asientes sin saber porqué y entonces tu novio te besa de nuevo a diferencia de que esta vez sus manos se cuelan por debajo de tu ropa y tu no te contienes mucho al pasar las tuyas por su espalda. Sientes los músculos flexionarse bajo tus dedos y otro sonido sale de tu boca cuando Peter pone la manos sobre tus pechos y presiona gentilmente, como reflejo tus dedos se entierran en sus hombros y es su turno de gemir. La sensación es maravillosa, al principio te avergüenzas pero después por alguna extraña y primitiva razón te sientes orgullosa por provocarle.

Tomando ventaja de ese orgullo te sacas la blusa y tus pechos quedan cubiertos solo por el sostén. Te ríes ligeramente de la impresión de Peter pero muy pronto te tragas la risa cuando éste besa dese tu cuello hasta las orillas de la tela, sus labios te seducen y adormecen la parte racional de tu cerebro, sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos antes de que si quiera piense en quitarte la prenda como pidiéndote permiso; le sonríes falta de aliento y escuchas el familiar sonido del broche al abrirse.

―Eres preciosa.

Peter mira como te sonrojas por el comentario y lentamente comienza a provocarte con su boca, te besa el cuello y traza un húmedo camino hasta el carrillo de tus senos, sus manos se encargan de masajearlos y divertirse con las pequeñas perlas duras de tus pezones. Por primera vez agradece que la tela de su traje sea tan dócil ya que siente como su miembro se encuentra ridículamente listo para ti, sin embargo sabe que tú no lo estás para él; no. Él sabía cómo funcionaban las chicas en ese aspecto, necesitaban ser más estimuladas que los chicos y tendría que darte un orgasmo o dos para que su primera vez no fuera tan dolorosa como la expectativa general decía pero no iba a preocuparse mucho porque según lo que había investigado las chicas se recuperaban más rápido que los chicos; entonces podría demostrarte cuanto te necesitaba.

Mientras acariciaba tus pechos decidió aumentar la oferta y colocar hábilmente su rodilla entre tus piernas, la noche en su apartamento le había enseñado cuanto te gustaba la fricción en ese lugar en específico; reconoció los signos antes de que te dieras cuenta lo que pasaba. Tu respiración agitada, la manera en que te aferrabas a su espalda, como instintivamente buscabas más contacto; todo hasta culminar en una vocal entrecortada con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Quisiste disculparte una vez más pero Peter no te lo permitió, simplemente disfrutó de la humedad que habías dejado en los pantalones de su traje y te levantó del lavabo lo suficiente como para cargarte hasta tu cama. Cuando viste los apuntes y libros desperdigados por ahí le diste una mirada mortificada que el solucionó con una sonrisa engreída y pegando los útiles a la pared junto a la ventana con ayuda de sus telarañas.

Sacando ventaja de la impresión te besó de nuevo y se deshizo lentamente de tus pantalones mientras alzabas las caderas para facilitarle el trabajo. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo y necesitabas algo de igualdad en condiciones así que le devolviste el favor con la parte inferior de su traje que era sorprendentemente fácil de quitar tomando en cuenta que se veía tan ajustada en fotografías.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solamente en la parte inferior de su ropa interior tuviste una interesante idea de darle la vuelta a las cosas; literalmente. Intentaste dar la vuelta de manera que quedaras sobre Peter pero era asombrosamente fuerte y quedaron exactamente igual. Para conciliar tu leve puchero el muchacho besó toda la piel que encontraba expuesta hasta llegar al abdomen y tejar marcas y mordidas de amor, tomó tus muslos y se dedicó a apreciarlos con besos y caricias; podías manejar la situación hasta que comenzó a besar la cara interna cerca de tu parte más sensible. Sentías la necesidad de tocarte pero como siempre Peter adivinó tus movimientos y se colocó sugestivamente sobre tu sexo. Unió sus miradas en un vínculo tan ardiente que creías poder quemarte y acarició con sus labios la piel sensible sobre tu ropa interior.

El contacto fue efímero pero podías jurar que no podía compararse a nada que hubieras sentido antes y por instinto tus manos viajaron al cabello de Peter, enredándose en sus incipientes risos y con las uñas rasgando contra su cuero cabelludo. La satisfacción que él sintió fue infinita, incluso pudo estar cerca de correrse ahí mismo pero desde el momento en que te besó se hizo la promesa de solamente correrse dentro por el bien de su futura familia.

Ahí, tan vulnerable y extática por el placer Peter se deshizo del cuidado y el decoro. Sin mucho esfuerzo rompió tus bragas y se dedicó a hundir los labios en tus pliegues más secretos. Tu deseo lo embriagó, cada uno de sus intensificados sentidos estaban enfocados en ti, en tu tacto, en tu olor, tu sabor, tu mirada y los maravillosos sonidos que emitías por el placer que te administraba. Una vez más sintió como alcanzabas la cumbre del orgasmo, tu agarre en su cabello tornándose maravillosamente doloroso y las incoherencias de tus labios más frenéticas.

―Oh P-Peter, ¡Peter!

Cuando terminaste por completo, el muchacho se relamió los labios y pudiste ver como tus fluidos le humedecían el contorno de la boca; estabas segura de que su imagen era casi pornográfica. Pero la idea dejó de importar cuando se colocó sobre ti una vez más, apresurada quisiste quitarle sus bóxers pero su mano se posó firmemente en tu muñeca.

―¿Estás segura que quieres esto?

―Jamás he querido algo con tanta fuerza.

Complacido por la respuesta Peter se despoja de la última prenda que los separa, no ibas a mentir; te impresionó el tamaño de su erección y tu adorable novio lo tomó como preocupación. ―Nunca te haría daño t/n, por eso te he preparado un par de veces antes; jamás soportaría el hacerte sufrir.

Asientes y le pides que te de un beso. Puedes sentir su pulso caliente sobre tus muslos y por instinto enredas una de tus piernas en su cintura, él gime con agrado y entonces recuerdas la conversación que tuviste con MJ esa misma tarde.

―Peter espera…

Tu voz es apenas perceptible y el muchacho comienza a moverse sugestivamente contra ti. ―Déjame cuidar de ti, t/n.

Entonces lo viste. Todo el amor que bañaba sus expresiones, sus ojos de cachorro cristalinos con la emoción y calidez del momento; entonces decidiste que la protección podría irse al carajo. Peter te había dicho que eras su primera vez y no es como si pudieses quedar embarazada porque desde hace meses estabas tomando pastillas anticonceptivas para regularizar tus ciclos. El muchacho sintió que tu atención ya no estaba en él y sin aviso previo entró en ti.

Pese a que no fue brusco pero sí sorpresivo, el dolor fue inevitable, no fue intenso pero se hizo presente como si algo se rompiera ligeramente dentro de ti. Tus ojos se cerraron apretados y mordiste tu labio inferior mientras Peter repartía una leve lluvia de besos en tu rostro.

―Tranquila amor, pasará pronto.

Sin embargo no fue así, y menos cuando Peter comenzó a moverse. No fue un ritmo bestial y acelerado pero aún así sentías que el dolor no desaparecía. ―Peter espera…

―No cariño, esto se basa en instinto. Mi cuerpo sabe que eres mía, es cuestión de que el tuyo lo reconozca.

Tal parece que tenía razón porque unos minutos más en la acción y tú misma te encontraste rogando porque fuera más rápido. Tu cuerpo vibraba, sentías electricidad correr por tus venas y todo a tu alrededor estaba borroso menos Peter. Él se encontraba sobre ti, con el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo y el labio inferior entre los labios que de vez en cuando soltaban gemidos en un tono tan grueso que jamás habías escuchado en él. Pequeñas perlas de sudor se formaban en su rostro y el cabello húmedo por el esfuerzo le caía en la frente, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los tuyos y la unión envió un estremecimiento por toda tu columna vertebral.

―Déjame cuidar de ti, deja que seas mía, sé mía, vamos t/n.

Sus palabras cayendo como un leve ruego entre embestidas dejándote en un éxtasis permanente. Su nombre encontrando un lugar permanente en tus labios y sus rostros acortando la cercanía en donde finalmente podías morder su labio y relevarle de su tarea. ―Vamos cariño, dímelo, ¿te gusta que sea el primero? ¿quieres que cuide de ti? Dime de quien eres cariño, dime que eres mía, vamos amor, una vez, por mí, ¿de quién eres?

El propósito en sus embestidas cambió, ahora todo era más rápido, más intenso, más profundo y al borde del orgasmo no controlabas tus palabras―Soy tuya Peter, te amo, oh Dios, te amo Parker.

Sin embargo mientras tu cuerpo estaba laxo y sin mucha energía por el ejercicio y Peter salió de ti te diste cuenta de que no estaba ni cerca de estar suave. Lo que significaba que estaba de humor para un par de rondas más, algo que no estabas segura de poder soportar.

―¿Lista para intentar de nuevo, amor?

Pese a que sus brazos te rodeaban y continuaba besando tu hombro y espalda desnudos no estabas muy segura de soportar otro orgasmo tan desgarrador como el anterior. ―No lo sé Pete…

―Anda cariño, las chicas necesitan menos tiempo y yo estoy casi nuevo.

No comprendiste sus palabras hasta que sin permiso alguno comenzó a acariciar tu clítoris con sus dedos, la vista de su mano entre tus piernas no era del todo ajena pero sentías que todo estaba demasiado sensible como para seguir teniendo sexo así que volteaste esperando encararlo enfrentando la sorpresa de su miembro dentro de ti una vez más.

A diferencia de la primera vez eso fue apresurado, duro e intenso; pero no en el sentido pasional y desenfrenado sino más en uno en que ya todo estaba siendo más doloroso. Su toque era casi agresivo y tenías hipersensibilidad gracias a su desinhibida forma de obtener placer, con la diferencia de que no sentías nada más que dolor.

―¡Peter! ¡Peter dete-!

Su mano presionó tu boca fuertemente tal y como lo había hecho al inicio de la noche, sus ojos te miraron oscurecidos y fuera enfoque, sus palabras contra tu oído sonaron más a una amenaza que a una advertencia.

―Basta cariño, no queremos que mis suegros sepan que estoy aquí. Pero no te preocupes linda, en algunos meses más serás capaz de gemir mi nombre tanto como quieras.

No comprendiste sus palabras, simplemente te concentraste en pensar en algo que te distrajera del desgarrador dolor entre tus piernas. Sentiste como sus movimientos se vieron más erráticos y comprendiste que había llegado a su clímax. Lamentablemente eso no fue el final.

Tuvieron que hacerlo tres veces más para que Peter quedara satisfecho y colapsara junto a ti mientras recuperaba el aliento. Una vez más te envolvió en sus brazos y te besó la mejilla antes de caer rendido por el sueño, tú por otra parte sentías lágrimas secas en el rostro y no encontrabas la fuerza para salir de su agarre.

Algo en tu instinto te decía que te alejaras de él pero no tenías fuerzas ni para mover un dedo, así que te refugiaste en la idea de que lo amabas y él a ti.


End file.
